codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:R.I.P Yuri/Kill Makarov Easter Egg
WARNING: Spoilers ahead! Okay, guys, I know I haven't done a blog on this wiki in a while, but this is a crazy idea: remember how in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered ''how you could actually earn a trophy called ''Time Paradox by killing Vladimir Makarov in the remastered version of "One Shot, One Kill?" I'm actually contemplating on doing a fanfiction revolving around that one particular easter egg. Let's just say someone in the Modern Warfare timeline actually alters ''the past and ''kills ''Vladimir Makarov?? Okay, to be honest I actually envisioned the following scenario: A guy (or gal) time travels to an alternate 1996 where they see Imran Zakhaev speaking with fellow Spetsnaz soldiers about this "nuke deal". Then things get real: Lieutenant Price blows off Zakhaev's arm(like he does both in the original ''Call of Duty 4 and COD4: Remastered, but the time traveler from the future is startled by the gunshot and accidentally drops a primed grenade underneath Makarov's car. Yuri (the guy listening to Makarov speak in the car during the 1996 flashback during "Blood Brothers" in MW3) survives by bailing out of the vehicle, but Makarov and Zakhaev are killed. I've been contemplating this idea for a while now and here's two scenarios that I came up with concerning both the downsides and the upsides of either killing just Makarov, or Makarov and ''Zakhaev. Kill Makarov If Makarov is the only guy who gets killed off in the remastered version of "One Shot, One Kill", then the following events could happen: 1. Imran Zakhaev chooses Yuri to be his protege in Makarov's place. 2. Yuri becomes the main villain of MW2 and MW3 respectively. 3. The nuke that kills 30,000 Marines in the Middle East still goes off, but it's Yuri that tells Al-Asad to detonate the nuke and not Makarov. 4. Shepherd still becomes evil in an alternate MW2. 5. Zakhaev International Airport is built, named after Zakhaev; Makarov gets a statue of his own erected in the Red Square in Moscow, as well as Zakhaev, and Makarov gets a Russian restaurant named after him. 6. Yuri attempts to avenge Makarov and Zakhaev by starting a war against the US and Russia by framing America in a terrorist attack on either Zakhaev International Airport or the Kremlin itself. 7. The Russian invasion of America still occurs, but with Yuri commanding the Russian Army and not Makarov. 8. The Russian invasion of Europe still occurs, but with Yuri plotting the October 6, 2016 Terrorist Attacks and not Makarov. 9. Ultimately, Yuri replaced Makarov as the nemesis of John Price and John "Soap" MacTavish. Kill Makarov ''and ''Zakhaev If both Zakhaev and Makarov die at the hands of the time traveler's actions, then the following events could happen (this includes both upsides and downsides): Upsides 1. The Ultranationalist Party never exists and therefore the Second Russian Civil War doesn't happen. 2. Khaled Al-Asad ''attempts ''to overthrow President Yasir Al-Fulani in 2011, but this time without Zakhaev's supplies, it fails and he is arrested and executed for his war crimes: *Alternatively, Khaled Al-Asad ''succeeds ''in overthrowing Al-Fulani, but the American campaign against Al-Asad is joined by the Russians. *Or Khaled Al-Asad is assassinated by members of his own organization (the OpFor), thinking that his plot to overthrow Al-Fulani is lunacy, therefore preventing the American campaign against the OpFor in the first place. 3. If either of the above occur, then the nuke explosion that kills 30,000 US Marines (and, therefore turns Shepherd into the villain that he is in MW2) doesn't occur and Paul Jackson (the main character of the American portions of ''COD4 and COD4: Remastered) lives to see his family again! 4. The Russian invasion of America and the Russian invasion of Europe never occur. Downsides 1. Viktor Zakhaev is orphaned and seeks to exact retribution against Price and MacMillan (assuming he doesn't commit suicide in "The Sins of the Father".) 2. Yuri, shocked and angered at the loss of his two friends, teams up with Viktor Zakhaev, who forms a gang of elite Ultranationalist "commandos". 3. Viktor Zakhaev (or Yuri) could still create the Ultranationalists in Imran's place and therefore the Second Russian Civil War could still occur. 4. Same as scenario #1 (with only Makarov dying), but with Yuri ''and ''Viktor in charge of the Ultranationalist Party instead of Imran. NOTE: I didn't see these possibilites coming when I plotted this alternate history scenario. If this turns into a fanfiction, then I guess Viktor could lead the Ultranationalists in Imran's place (unless the time traveler goes further back and kills Imran before Viktor is born, and kills Makarov's parents before Makarov himself is born). Feel free to comment on this blog post. PS: Please do not trash my blogs! I saw what that one guy did to my last one. STOP THAT! Category:Blog posts